Who are you?
by lindz4567
Summary: 5!That's all that's left of Lorien 5 people! But all that is changing when we looked at the globe and found out that there is a very large group from Lorien... We had to find them and figure out what was going on, little did we know was that they were us from another Dimension trying to train their numbers with their Cepan's and families present then think they can go home...


**A/N:**

**Ok, this a first Lorien Legacies story so bear with me. I'll update this when I have time so pretty much assume they will be weekend once school is back right now my Christmas break is extended because of the negative temperatures and crappy roads sooooo... while I have nothing to do I figured I would work on this story**

**~Summary**

**6 That's all that's left of Lorien 6 people, plus our human friends from earth. But all that is changing when we looked at the globe and found out that there is a very large group from Lorien... We had to find them and figure out what was going on, little did we know was that they were us from another Dimension trying to train their numbers with their Cepan's and families present to help along with the Elders.**

**~DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN THE LORIEN LEGACIES AND ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY (THIS APPLIES TO ALL FUTURE CHAPTER MAY THEY HAPPEN)**

**Ok now that that is over on with the story****...**

Unknown P.O.V. (Alternate Dimension)

Number four, a blonde haired boy, was with his mother and father and the rest of the numbers and their families since he and the other's that have been labeled as the next Guard since they have been learning fighting strategies since they were little so they knew how to protect themselves and other's they might need to.

The Elders wanted all of them together along with their Cepan's to discuss their further training methods since all 10 of the number were developing their legacies now since number 4 was the youngest and he now has one they needed to break up their training to more individual training to focus on their specific abilities.

Katrina and Brandon (4&6's Cepan's) were discussing plans for the charges to learn to work together on many things since they could coincide their powers with each other. Number 4 was developing the ability to control and produce fire. While 6 was developing the power control all elements.

Pittacus Lore was the first to speak "We know you have realized at this point all of the Numbers have begun to get their legacies so we will need to start their training more focused on their abilities"

"Yes but why are we just now starting this shouldn't we have started to do this a long time ago when others were starting to get their legacies NOT when we finally find out what 4's first power is" Ten finished a sarcastic as always.

"No because we needed to know which elder was responsible for each child number 10 and his might have been different from who we figured it might be." Pittacus responded which was followed by a mumbled 'I guess' from Ten.

"We figured we would tell you all together who will be training them after we get to the training grounds we found." One of the elders stated.

"Will you tell us where these training grounds are located" Brandon asked curious about the place they may be training.

"It is the planet called Earth in another dimension we have found. We believe it will be a good training ground since Lorien had been destroyed there we should not have to worry about the Mogadorians as a threat to their…" he gestured to the Numbers "safety of being harmed or gravely injured." Pittacus spoke to them all. This was met with many reactions but they know it would be best for them to learn away from the possible threat of an attack since the Mogs had been defeated from their planet once but still lurk in the shadows waiting for a chance to attack.

"We will be leaving immediately so there is less risk of it being known where we go" A female Elder spoke up. After she spoke there was an immensely bright light that surrounded the large group to transport them to another dimension.

When the light faded they discovered that they were in the middle of the woods somewhere in the United Stated and that the Elders had thought ahead and somehow had it arranged to have a gigantic hillside mansion in the forest that they were to train in away from people.

They also were told who was to train who. One was to be trained by an Elder by the name of Elaine, Two was to be taught by Bradyn one of the younger members of the Elders, Three was to be taught by Heath while Five and Eight were taught by two brothers by the names of Nickolas and Joseph. While Six and Seven were being taught by the twins Artemis and Paula and Nine was taught by Jacoby while Ten was being taught by Circe. And was discovered that Four was going to be trained by Pittacus himself.

After everything was settled they gave the Numbers their chests that have everything they will learn to use. They large group went outside to let the tens test out some of the things they knew how to use when all of a sudden a blast came out of nowhere.

Unknown P.O.V. (normal universe) earlier that day

"HEY FOUR!" Nine shouted through the house that they were hiding from the Mogs in. The house was very secluded in the U.S. very close almost in the middle of a thick woods almost to the point you could call it a forest. "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" He continued to beller until Four came down the stairs. "You're the one who wanted to do this so hurry up." He stated with a smirk.

Numbers Four, Six, Seven, Nine, and Ten (even though Ella doesn't believe she is one) took things out of our chests to try to find more out about the items inside their chests from one another but to no avail. When four took out his globes to look at the planet Lorien's solar system when the ball formed into the small globe of Earth they could. Four seen the dot off on it's own that was figured to be the traitor they know as Five

"Holy crap…" John began in a whisper that Ella heard.

"What is it she asked?" very puzzled of what could be different since only six of them were left.

"There is a big group of people registering as Lorieians (**sorry I don't know what you would call them) **just on the other side of the woods" He stated as if he was in disbelief

"There is no way that is possible John" Six stated

"Then come here and take a look"

"HOLY SHIT HE'S RIGHT" She yelled

They made a plan to go and figure out just what exactly was going on since their Globe had never been wrong they had to find out...

The 5 teens walked from the other side of the woods to find out just what was going on and were almost to where the seen the dots when they heard voices Four and the others hid while activating their legacies ready to protect themselves when they saw that it was 10 teens and their parents along with 10 people that looked old and then 10 that looked like they were just there watching over the teens.

The 5 teens could tell that they were outnumbered but had the element of surprise on the much larger group, they spread out and surrounded the group swiftly and quietly and waited for the signal to come out of hiding.

Four was the one to give the signal since he was to first to expose himself. The others waited for the signal and once Four knew the others were in position he came up out of his hiding place behind a rather large trees and threw a fireball right at the middle of the group…

Other dimension group

We seen him come out of his hiding spot after he threw something at us, his hands look like their generating fire but that can't be possible since he is a human from earth. This person had dirty blonde hair that looked like he had hit a dirt patch but you could obviously tell that he was in shape from his form and you could tell he knew how to fight.

"You all need to go" Pittacus told the teens but they were stuck in fear of what might happen if they tried to leave

As the elders began to send their legacies toward the teen boy a bracelet he wore turned into a shield and blocked them all.

"NOW!" he shouted and we seen 4 other teens come out of hiding all around us.

They 5 teens slowly made their way towards the group until the blonde hair teen who must be in charge asked " Who are you and where are you from?" in a strong voice that was one of a leader as the teens kept at ready with their weapons trained on the group

Elaine answered for the whole group "We are Elders from Lorien, these are the Guarde our Elders in training and their parents and Cepan's" she responded

"That has to be a lie were all that's left of Lorien other than the traitor" said another boy with black hair which one of the girls elbowed him and whispered in a low growl something that sounded like 'nine'

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked generally curious.

The first boy that was seen was the one to speak again "Our Cepan's were killed we are the Guarde from Lorien I am number Four"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**A/N:**

**Ok so here is the prolog for my story let me know what you think of it I need at least 5 reviews before I'll start the next chapter**


End file.
